You and I (Mikasa X Reader)
by Kimchu
Summary: "For a few minutes the two of you stand there, absorbed in the scent and embrace of the other." Attack On Titan - Mikasa X Reader Fanfiction


**You and I ~**

**Mikasa X Reader  
Word count: 1160  
Rating: (Oh crap – terrible at giving ratings) Um… cuddling? And bad language.**

Brilliant flashes of light echo in the sky and the rain pounds at the window almost as if it had fists. You lean against it from your perch on the window seat, slender fingers skating the frame. It's late. Extremely late and if Captain Levi happens to catch you awake…

You currently reside in a small mostly unused common room. It's fairly dark, the only light source being the slowly dying blaze in the fireplace. The small room seems almost crowded, you lounge lazily on the large window seat despite the fact that the room consists of two long loveseats. An old bookshelf leans against the wall and looks as if it's about ready to collapse under the weight of the few books placed on it. You've been here many times before, usually as a meeting place. Tapping the window frame noisily you glare out into the darkness:  
"Join the Recon Corps, they said… It'll be good for you, they said… You'll get to kill titans, they said… Yeah that's if the titans don't kill you first." You have a reason for being sour, your lover almost fell victim on the last expedition… victim to an oversized no-brained Titan and you can't help but blame yourself for it, after all she acted recklessly because you were in danger. Hence why you spent the entire day today cleaning… as a '_Don't do it again_' from the Captain. Perhaps you should realistically be complaining about his –unfair- 'punishment' of you but…

You're startled out of your thought process by a particularly loud crash of thunder which almost seems to echo across the land. Shuddering slightly you search around the room for a blanket of some sorts, something to comfort you, you're so absorbed in your search that you hardly notice the sound of the door opening and the barely audible footsteps until sturdy arms wrap around you pulling you in.  
"Mikasa?" You ask softly.  
"Mmh?" Her voice is musical, like a melody and you sigh as she presses her face into your neck lovingly. "I didn't see you today, where were you?" She asks.  
"Levi had me cleaning all day…"  
"Oh… damn him." She says softly, hot breath fanning out across your neck. You shiver happily.  
"So, what brings you here?" You ask.  
"You know why I'm here." She replies with a small laugh.  
You grin mischievously.  
"Do I?"  
"Of course you do."  
"Want to remind me?" You ask deviously.  
"I'm here… to be with _you_."  
"One more time?"  
"Are you serious?" She says laughing playfully nudging you with her elbow. "You _do _know why I'm here!"  
"Okay, yeah I do." You admit.

Unwrapping her arms from around you (which results in a confused huff) you take her into your own. For a few minutes the two of you stand there, absorbed in the scent and embrace of the other. Finally, you pull her gently towards the large window seat and pat your knee as an invite for her to climb into your lap (which she does so willingly).  
She snuggles against you tucking her head under your chin and releasing a happy sigh. You press a kiss to the top of her head.  
"Hey…you know…" She begins.  
"Mmh?" She pushes herself away from your chest swinging around to face you and delicately picks up one of your hands.  
"I kinda…" she tries again. In the minute silence that follows you take the time to appreciate her beauty; porcelain skin shielded by her ebony hair. Unable to resist you stroke her cheek, fingers gently tracing around her features. Mikasa sighs contently catching your fingers and kissing them with her lips. She smiles at you and you squeeze her hand.  
"What were you going to say Mikasa?"  
"I… I'm not sure… I don't know." She mumbles as she places her hands against your chest, your skin burns underneath her warm touch. You steal a kiss on her mouth gaining a gasp of surprise from her and then a giggle.  
"In fact, I do know what I want to say." She says.  
"Oh dear." You say with a small smile. "Have I misbehaved?"  
"Not at all."  
"That's a shame… I was hoping you'd spank me." You say playfully, offering her bait.  
"I _can _still do that… if you'd like?" she replies grinning.  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
"Mmh, I don't know why I do." She says smirking slightly. "Your answer is always the same."  
"Who would say no to you?"  
"Oh c'mon." She says with a sarcastic eye-roll. "Anyway… this is serious."  
You sit upright, staring at her with wide eyes… staring into _her _eyes.  
"I think… in fact no… I know… I…" She trials of again, her fingers tracing patterns on your body which send small shivers of happiness up your spine.  
"Mikasa…?" You say encouraging her to continue.  
"I…" She takes a deep breath. "I love you."

Her words knock the breath out of your body and you feel like time has suddenly stopped moving. _Did she really just say that? _You just sit there gaping at her as you try to pull your thoughts together. _Could someone so beautiful really actually… _  
"But what about Eren?" You blurt out. Surprised she looks away from you, taking a strand of her hair into her delicate precise fingers and twisting it carefully.  
"Eren is my family…" She says dragging her eyes upwards to meet yours staring into them. "But you're… I want you to be my family too…" She whispers, her voice muffled by the red scarf given to her by her adopted brother. "Do you love me too?" She asks shyly.  
Gasping, you finally manage to splutter a reply.  
"Of course! Mikasa, of course I do! I love you!" The unmistakeable light that bleeds into her eyes sends your heart aflutter. Everything about her is perfection and every part of you craves her, craves her touch and craves her love.  
A pale red blush begins to paint her cheeks (and surely yours). Her slender hands wrap around your shoulders, her lips pressing small tiny kisses against your neck. You sigh happily wrapping your arms firmly around her and pulling her closer.  
"Let's stay like this forever." You whisper dreamily as her lips edge closer to your mouth. She kisses you softly and sweetly on your lips relishing in the closeness of your body. She kisses you again and again and you begin to feel dizzy, unable to think of anything but her lips, her smile, her body, her laugh. You giggle breathlessly as you part for air;  
"Hey Mikasa, don't forget to breathe." She grins before pressing her lips back against yours, lips slightly parted.  
And then the door is thrown open by a pissed of Captain Levi who proceeds to glare at both you and Mikasa and the way your arms are wrapped around one another.  
"What the fuck is going on here, you shitty brats?"  
_Well, shit! There goes forever…_


End file.
